wach181068fandomcom_es-20200215-history
PARADIGMAS DE PROGRAMACION
Paradigma: Modo de Pensar expresado en breve *Ejemplo, Metáfora *Visión del Mundo, Esquema-Mental, Creencia, Prejuicio cognitivo *Marco-de-referencia filosófico/conceptual/cultural/social/moral *Filtro-cognitivo de percepciones para interpretar la realidad Paradigma << 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 >> Ref CSS*Thomas Kuhn, Structure of Scientific Revolutions (1962): *"A paradigm is a constellation of concepts, values, perceptions and practices shared by a community which forms a particular vision of reality that is the basis of the way a community organises itself" Paradigma << 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 >> Notas Ref CSS*Ejemplo: ¿Cómo pensaba la gente que era la Tierra antes de 1492? Fig. 1. PLANA?Fig. 2. ESFERICA? Paradigma << 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 >> Notas Ref CSSNotas: Nota Curiosa: En un estudio realizado a niños de primariase descubrió que los niños luego de aprender que la Tierra es redondaimaginan en realidad que la tierra es algo así como una tortilla redonda pero plana! Y tienen razón en pensarlo así, la Tierra no es redonda, es ESFERICA Mundos Posibles << 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 >> Ref CSS*Mundos Posibles: Otro enfoque acerca de paradigma es, concebir un mundo posible a la hora de crear o hacer algo. *Ejemplo: Cómo es para ti el mejor salón de clases? *Un salón con sólo butacas y pizarrón. *Un salón enriquecido con posters, anuncios, maquetas, modelos, objetos, dispositivos, gabinetes, etc. Cambio de Paradigma << 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 >> Ref CSS*Dicotomía: Paradigmas opuestos o rivales, e.g. nómada/sedentario, actor/espectador, empleado/emprendedor, público/privado, school/unschool, Linux/Windows, DVD/VHS, etc. *Paradigm shift: Pasar de un esquema de pensamiento a otro. Por lo general, el nuevo paradigma es radicalmente distinto (dicotomía) y reemplaza al anterior provocando cambios dramáticos. Choque de Paradigmas << 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 >> Ref CSS*Disonancia cognitiva: Efecto mental y emocional que provoca la presencia simultánea de dos ideas antagónicas (dicotomía) ocasionando desorientación, confusión, malestar, stress, dolor, culpa o cualquier desajuste y emoción negativa Fig. 4. Mismo dibujo diferentes percepciones? Que es lo que ves? Paradigmas en el Arte << 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 >> Ref CSS*El Surrealismo, Realismo Mágico en la pintura, poesía, cine, fotografía, música, etc. *Obras provocativas que confrontan o cuestionan nuestras preconcebidas percepciones "lógicas", "abstractas" o "cognitivas" mediante un ingenioso juego de argucias cognitivas, emocionales y perceptuales *Artistas: Rene Magritte, Salvador Dalí, André Breton, Buñuel, Remedios Varo, Frida Kahlo, Juan Rulfo, etc. Fig. 5. Pintura de Magritte (WikiCommons) Paradigma de Programación << 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 >> Ref CSS*Paradigma de Programación: *¿Un estilo de Programación? *¿Una manera de visualizar la ejecución del programa? *¿Una forma de resolver problemas de Programación? *¿Un enfoque, perspectiva o filosofía sobre cómo programar? *¿Una clasificación de los lenguajes? Paradigmas de Programación << 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 >> Ref CSS*Imperativo *Declarativo *Lógico *Funcional *Orientado a Objetos *Visual *Paralelo *Multiparadigmas Elementos de un Paradigma << 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 >> Ref CSS*Filosofía *Historia, Objetivos y Metas *Modelos y Enfoques *Conceptos *Principios *Soporte *Notación, Metodologías *Herramientas y Tecnologías Nota: Elementos sugeridos por el autor Popularidad Paradigmas << 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 >> Ref CSS*Principales Paradigmas Lenguajes de Programación *Paradigma Imperativo *Orientado a Objetos (52%) *Procedural (45%) *Paradigma Declarativo *Lógico (2%) *Funcional (1%)